Welcome to Indonesia
by directioncers7e
Summary: Feeling bored in Storybrooke, so they decided to go on a trip to Indonesia since they all are interested in Indonesia. Contains Henry/OC, CaptainSwan, Snowing, OutlawQueen, Rumbelle and Philip/Aurora. My very first story so be nice you all! There will 2 languages that are going to spoken which are English and Indonesian. Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/n: Hi this is my third account and actually I already wrote this story and published the first chapter, but I forgot the password so yeah I decide to write it again. This story is about their trip to Indonesia. There will be CaptainSwan, OutlawQueen, Snowing, might as well Rumbelle, Phillip/Aurora and the main is Henry/OC. They will be going to all of the islands in Indonesia! I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1: Going to the airport

"Mom, wake up. We're going to Indonesia today we have to leave at 8 a.m and it's already 7.15! We have to hurry unless we will be late and I'm sure you don't want that to happen!" Henry said. Emma who is still feeling sleepy forced herself to wake up from her dream about you-know-who. It's Hook, but starting a month ago she called him Killian because yeah, you all know it. She go downstairs and see that Killian is making breakfast for three of them. So sweet of him and he is making Rainbow Pancake with his own secret ingredient. It tastes heavenly!

She see that her two boys or should I say boy and man already packed their things and suddenly a pair hands hug her body from the back."Good morning lass. You are dreaming about me aren't you" Killian asked."No, I'm not!""Don't lie love. I know you are dreaming about me.". She couldn't help but blush and can't answer his question, but you all know about that "open book" thing so he knows that she dreamt about him.

After she packed all her things, they go to the airport and meet David and Mary Margaret or MM for short also Robin Hood and Regina whose holding hands with Roland, being followed by Mr. Gold and Belle, and last but not the least Phillip and Aurora with their newborn baby girl, Lucy. They all greeted and hugged them. Then, together they all go to the boarding gate waiting for the plane. They all very excited but not David and who seems very bored and they just talking nonsense and how hot their wives are. Meanwhile they're talking Aurora and Mary Margaret and surprisingly Regina are gossiping about how hot Adam Levine is.

Suddenly a voice saying "The passengers of Storybrooke Airlines ST 7134 to Jakarta may go in to the plane.". They all start walking in to the plane. Henry and Roland who aren't stop jumping, feeling very excited and hoping they all land safely and nothing bad happens. Then, the plane start to take off and fly on the air and only in 30 minutes, they all asleep.

**A/n: So yeah that's the very first chapter of this story. Please tell review because English is my second language and reviews help me to do a lot more better. See you all again next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hi guys it's me again! Finally exams are over, though I'm worrying about my grades. This is the second chapter. Also for anyone who has wattpad account, please check my story. The title is About Him and my wattpad username is directioncers19. Let's get started and I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 2 : Landed

_"Attention please. Passengers of_ _Storybrooke Airlines ST 7134 from Storybrooke, Maine has just landed.". _Henry said "Guys, wake up! We're arrived in Indonesia. Come on pack your bags, I can't wait to see everything and anything!". Everyone start to wake up but David and aren't, so what did Henry do? He screamed very loud in front of their ears so they will wake up. David opened his eyes, seeing Henry who is very excited right now and he smiled at David. A few seconds later, Mr. Gold followed and just grunt.

They get out from the plane, carrying their bags lazily. Why? They've got Jet Lag, only Henry and Roland that very energetic right now and can't stop jumping until Emma and Regina told them to stop jumping because it'll embarresed them. The boys's answer for their mother only grins and giggling. Both women rolled their eyes, though they are also happy to see their precious boys very happy.

Mr. Gold's legs are very sore so Belle have to carry his one and only bag meanwhile she brought two bags. Poor Belle, she didn't find any trolley. Suddenly, a man with tanned skin greet them in Indonesian, "Halo! Selamat Datang di Indonesia. Kami mengharapkan kedatangan anda". They couldn't understand the words he said so he greet them again this time English, "Hello! Welcome to Indonesia. We've expected your company." he said. They also greet him and introduced themselves while Henry looks at an indonesian girl, about 5'3 inches tall, curly and thick black hair, and brown eyes. He stunned and then the girl looked at him and smiled, he smiled also. Roland asked "Woohoo guess who's blushing! Aunt Emma look, Henry's blushing.". Henry comes back to reality and see that Roland and Emma laugh at him as Henry's cheek turn redder than he ever did.

He told them to shut up and when he looked back, he didn't see that girl anymore. Feeling dissapointed, he wishes that he could meet that beautiful and mysterious Indonesian girl again. He really wants to know her and he realized, he might be fall in love for the first time. He throws away that thought and say to himself that she's not feeling the same way. But thinking about the mysterious girl's face makes him more curious and want to know anything about her. _"I will be in Indonesia for 3 months. Maybe I'll meet her again and I'll get the chance to be with her."_ he thought. So, he writes all his plans and the first one is "Introduce myself to her and ask her on a date". Done writing the plans, he go back to Emma and she asked "What are you thinking about"."Nothing'" he said. Emma could sense that something off about him but she just rolled her eyes as he smiled at her.

When she turned around to find her dearest husband, Killian Jones, Henry hopes that his plans will work and grinned in a secretive way and he said "Let the show begins".

**A/n : There's the second chapter. If you see any mistakes, please very please tell me so I can do better in the next chapter. By the way thank you for those people who followed and favorited my story and for castlefringereader THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I'M FELT VERY HAPPY AS IF I MET ONE DIRECTION! Haha just kidding, but yeah I'm very happy. See you all in the next chapter, bye bye!**


End file.
